


Terminal Velocity

by Astronoddingoff



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Is 'make believe fucking on the conn' a thing I should tag?, Light Bondage, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronoddingoff/pseuds/Astronoddingoff
Summary: What does he think about when he’s all alone in his quarters at night? When they talk about sex and fantasies over drinks, and he’s got that glimmer in his eyes that says he’s picturing something, but he says nothing? They’ve indulged in many of hers many a times before, and yet Chris has never admitted any of his own; ever deflecting, ever silent.‘That changes tonight’,Aka, Una wants to see how far she can push Chris, and Chris desperately wants to be pushed.





	Terminal Velocity

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know I wrote a pegging pic for these two already. But this Would Not Leave My Brain, so I give unto thee to suffer with me.

  
  


It was all too easy to get him to agree to try something new.

Una knows part of it’s because Chris is so easygoing; ever fluid, open, not passive but not overly judgmental. But she also can’t help but feel like that’s just the defense he’ll use if she were to push him. They both know he’s got a soft spot just for her, loves it when she pushes his buttons and gets him all riled up. Especially loves when she ‘convinces’ him to try something or do something he would have never asked for.

And that silence on his part ends tonight, if Una has any say in it.

She’s got his wrists bound up and tied around the headboard -specialty tech rope that will separate from itself and fall undone at a single word command, just in case it’s too much or duty calls, and No, she will Not tell Chris where she got it- and a blindfold around his eyes. His legs are spread and pressing into her shoulders from where she’s laying between them, fingering him open with a precise slowness.

 

She’s got more than a few questions she needs answered and if the only way to pull those answers from him is to make him too desperate to care about his pride or apparent prudence, so be it.

 

She’s fairly certain her plan is phaser-proof, to as much of an extent as it can be. Ask to tie him up and blindfold him; A new thing outside his comfort zone, but he agrees. Slowly fuck him open with her fingers and whisper all sorts of praise to ease him back into said comfort zone. When he starts to get just a bit desperate but still in his ‘good boys follow orders’ stage, continue on into phase two, which judging by the whines that are leaving Chris’s throat, is where she’s at now. She gives him a harder thrust of her fingers, murmurs,

“There’s my handsome boy”

He whimpers. His hands flex against the bonds keeping him from touching her, and she  _ knows _ the denial is driving him nuts. He’s always been a tactile man, and as a lover, he’s no different.

“Una,  _ Una _ this is fucking torture” he gasps, not at all sounding like a man who’s about to tap out, despite his words. He’s flushed and writhing within the limited movement range he has, trying in vain to get as much of her as he can against him, on him, in him.

“Una, please,  _ please _ let me touch you. I-“ he cuts off with a cry as her fingers curl, grazing the edges of his prostate.

_ “Una”  _ He whines. “I need to  _ feel  _ you,  _ please-“ _

She knows exactly what he’s trying to say. He’s a tactile man, and an even more tactile lover. When they’re like this he touches her like she’s water in a desert and he’s a dying man. As it is now, his only points of contact are his thighs, not even able to see her. And god, he must only be able to focus on those contact points; his world narrowed down to between his thighs.

 

She wants to take pity on him but the heady feeling of  _ power _ his admission hits her with just makes her fingers twist inside him harder. God, he makes her feel like the most powerful person in the room when he lets her have him. He makes a choked off cry, writhing with the stab of pleasure her fingers give him. She kisses the crease of his thigh before responding,

“Sorry baby, but after teasing me all day like you were? It’s only just that I get my turn”, She says coyly. He huffs, legs twitching at the slide of her fingers,

“Dunno what you’re talking about” he says gruffly through his panting. She looks up and quirks an eyebrow even if she knows he can’t see it.

“Oh really? You just  _ had _ to bend over the navigators station next to me to see what she was pointing at, instead of asking for it on screen? You just  _ had  _ to stand within arms reach or eyesight the whole damn shift?” She jabs her fingers into him just a bit rougher, delights in his mewl. She drops her voice an octave and continues,

 

“I’m starting to think you just want me to bend you over the conn for everyone to see”

 

And there it is, one of the things she’s most curious about, metaphorically lobbed to his side of the court now in an open statement. What does he think about when he’s all alone in his quarters at night? When they talk about sex and fantasies over drinks, and he’s got that glimmer in his eyes that says he’s picturing something, but he says nothing? They’ve indulged in many of hers many a times before, and yet Chris has never admitted any of his own; ever deflecting, ever silent.

_ ‘That changes tonight’, _ she thinks, watching, waiting. Her eyes are trained on him, fingers pistoning into him steadily.

She doesn’t wait long. He tries-oh he tries- to tamp down his reaction; tries to play the full body shiver and whimper off as a hip roll back into her fingers, the head loll to the side as a sore muscle. But she knows him better. And besides that she can  _ feel _ when he clenches around her helplessly. And thus, she has at least one answer. She’s glad she put the blindfold on him if only so he can’t see her grinning up at him.

_ ‘I can work with that’, _ she muses, arousal flaring low in her abdomen. She curls her fingers  _ just so, _ earning her another cry. She shoves the hand that isn’t occupied between her own legs, grazes her clit with her thumb before pushing two fingers roughly inside herself.

“Ugh,  _ baby” _ she moans, low in her throat, plays up how good it is to tease him. His dick visibly twitches at her cry, and he rolls his hips into hers and whimpers at knowing she’s touching herself, or maybe at not being able to see it. Maybe both. But she’s not done. She makes a show of rubbing her clit harder, making herself gasp through her words.

“God, can you imagine it? Maybe I’d send you up there with a toy after our meal break-“ she cuts off as she shifts her hand again to push back in, pulls a cry from her own throat, swallows hard. “Or maybe I’d just push it into you while we were in the lift, make you shake and pray to god nobody else was heading to the bridge” and she laughs just a bit at the thought of someone stumbling in on the scene, but it’s quickly smothered by Chris. He’s making these small choked off noises, and a quick look back up has arousal stabbing through her.

 

He’s blushing damn near  _ everywhere. _ His mouth is propped open and taking in desperate quiet gasps, and though she can’t see it because of the blindfold, she just  _ knows _ his eyes are screwed shut under them, imagining himself getting fucked up against the walls of the lift, about to go to the bridge with any number of their toys buried in him. And god, his dick is leaking so desperately where it’s curved against his stomach. Experimentally, she asks

“What toy are you imagining me with baby? What am I sending up to the bridge buried in you?” And holy shit, a jet of precome seeps out of the tip at just that, his legs squeezing around her with it. Dear god, the sight of him alone is gonna wreck her. He struggles to reach words, and she curls her fingers just at the sides of his prostate and his hips jump, making a desperate “ah!” as he twitches.

“Tell me, Chris. Or do you want me to stop?” She says it like a threat, but she maintains it seriously. If he wants out, she’ll always give him the option. But she doesn’t need to in this case because he’s shaking his head viciously and stuttering desperately,

_ “No! _ No, Una, fuck  _ please don’t stop” _

Begging already? And in  _ that _ tone? The ‘I’ll do whatever you want just  _ please _ let me come’ tone? _ ‘I didn’t realize he was that close already’ _ she muses.

“Then you’d better start talking. I want all the details”

 

He swallows hard. A beat passes where he seems to debate with himself on whether he should speak or not. She curls her fingers into him again just shy of where he needs it, slowly begins to pull her fingers out of him. He shakes his head in his arms again, tenses with worry.

“No! Fuck. I- a new one” he stutters out disjointedly. She hums, slides her fingers back in, curls them against his prostate just like he wants them. He sighs around a soft moan, relieved. She pistons her fingers out and then back into him again, rolls her other hand still buried in her to match the rhythm.

“A new one? Why a new one?” She enquirers, curious, as she makes both sets of her fingers curl into them both just the way they each like it. She continues, throaty and low, “Tell me what it feels like, pushing in. What’s it like?” She wants to hear him describe every little detail of how he fantasizes, what’s got him so turned on and desperate. More importantly, what’s got him so embarrassed; so determined to hide it from her. Chris’s head falls back as he groans.

“You’re gonna kill me”

“Only if you don’t do as I say.” She quips back lightly. She pulls the two fingers between her legs free with a slick slide, uses it as support to pull herself up and lean up close to his neck. Her breath ghosts his clavicle as she murmurs threateningly,

“And I  _ know _ you wanna be good for me, right babe?”

She knows using her Command Voice is a low blow to deal him but she’s so full of raw  _ need  _ to hear him lose it, hear him tell her all the dirty things he wants, he  _ needs,  _ but never allows himself. Hear his voice go raw like it does when he talks dirty to her but he’s telling her all the things that make his skin burn and his dick leak. And it seems to work because it has Chris making a desperate noise and nodding desperately. He fumbles with words for a few seconds.

“It’s  _ -fuck-, _ it’s bigger, and has a wider part like the blue one-“ an image flashes in her mind of the toy in question; dark blue, flared wide towards the base before it tapers into a plug shape at the end, always makes for a good time “-and its curved and  _ fuck, _ and it’s pressing so good in me and I can’t  _ not _ feel it” Chris is gasping and slurring his words like he’s actively getting fucked with the toy, rolling himself back against her hand. He stutters again,

“Fuck, I don’t even care which one it is just, whatever one you-“ and then, fascinatingly, he’s cutting himself off, burying his head into the side of his arm as best he can, blushing into his hair and at the tips of his ears. He’s trying to hide his face, but why would-

Suddenly, the pieces clicks together and the force of arousal humming through her nearly bowls her over.  _ ‘Jesus Christ, this is so much more than I thought I was gonna get from him’.  _ Her hand pushes back between her legs again at the realization as she stumbles through voicing her revelation.

 

“You don’t  _ want _ to know which toy it is before it happens, do you?” She asks, and he nods shakily, like it’s hard to admit, still looking away from her even though he’s blindfolded. Still embarrassed.  _ ‘Fuck’. _ Her hand speeds up as she rolls her clit between her fingers as she continues, a desperate edge to her voice

“You want it to be a surprise. You- you want me to press you up onto that lift wall and do whatever I  _ fucking want _ to you, don’t you? You-“ and she has to cut herself off before she finishes with what she’s practically howling in her head.

 

_ ‘you wanna be at my mercy’ _

 

He’s nodding along to her desperately now, having nothing to protect now that she _ gets him;  _ knows the thing he hid so carefully, so desperately, longed for,  _ ached _ for. He’s making soft punched out sobs as her fingers piston into him and her other hand between her own legs is moving so hard so good and the mental image of him up against the wall taking whatever toy she has in her hands and fucking  _ loving it.  _ Because it’s from  _ her. _ Because he’s  _ helpless _ and  _ small _ and at her mercy and it’s too much _ way too much  _ and she’s coming suddenly and hard, gasping with it as her hips roll and she swears and fucks both of them through it with the last shreds of her control.

She comes down from it, shaking, her hand slowing to a standstill. Her eyes slide open and she does a quick inventory. He hasn’t come yet, but he’s panting hard and judging by the pool on his stomach, he very nearly did just by the sound of her doing so. She swallows, steadies her voice,

“God,  _ baby, _ you have  _ any idea how hot that is?” _ She asks, delirious. He whimpers. She pulls her fingers out for just a moment, muttering soothing nothings into his ear when he whimpers at the loss. Lays half on top of him to reach for the drawers next to her bed. She fumbles blindly through clothes until she can feel out the toy she’s looking for. Not quite what he described earlier, but close. She’s used it on him before, but never exactly how she wanted to, and this is the perfect time for it. She raises herself up just enough to kiss him deeply, both of them sighing into it. She places the toy on the bed a bit away from him before skimming a hand down his chest. When they break for air she murmurs a question against his lips,

“Now babe, you wanna tell me about how this goes in your head, or do you want me to take the lead?” She’s pretty sure she knows the answer, but gives him the option. He shakes his head and mumbles “you” quietly.

_ ‘God, he’s just full of surprises’ _ she thinks as she settles back between his legs. She can  _ see  _ the scenario playing in her head. How she fucks the toy into him in the lift, how he blushes and tries desperately to catch his breath when she zips his uniform back up. She pecks his cheek before the doors open and they walk onto the bridge. Oh, how might sigh as he sits at the conn gingerly, rocks his hips subtly and bites his lip. God, she just came Not that long ago but the mental images alone has arousal pooling back between her legs with a vengeance. She wants this just as bad as he does.

She leans over him, inches away; just close enough for him to feel her body heat, not quite enough to feel her skin. She leans close to his ear,

“Ok baby. You remember your word to get out of this?” She knows they both do, but she has to check. He nods, trembling slightly. Una smiles softly. Curls her fingers against his cheek and kisses him softly.

“Good boy.” And with that she shifts, grabs the lube laying forgotten on the bed, slicks up the toy.

“Now be good and close your eyes. Let me do all the talking”

 

Fuck, she feels like she’s a woman on fire as she pumps the toy in her hands. Her thumb grazes against the slight indent towards the bottom of it, it past the curved handle of the toys base. Arousal stabs through her at what she knows it does, what it’s about to do to him. She glances up at Chris, trying to imagine it.

He’s panting lightly, having come down a bit since she pulled out, but is undoubtably still very much turned on and willing under her hands. The blush is still there, spread all over, his head tilted up and away from her like he can’t even look in her general direction despite not being able to see her. The poor man is still so  _ embarrassed. _ She sighs internally. He’s always been a giver, but god, does he want  _ so desperately, _ so hopefully, for a man who’s always giving everything that he has. And by god, if this is something she can give to  _ him,  _ she’ll give as good as she can.

“God baby, I can just see it now” she starts, pressing her fingers down between his legs again, prying him open, earning her a sharp inhale and a twitch from his cock.

“I’d press you up into the side of the lift, order it to a stop, fuck you open fast and hard. And you’d be desperate for it, fucking back onto me, pants around your knees, moaning at the sting of it for me” He lets out a cry, low and already overwhelmed.

“God, what if engineering called and asked why the lift had stopped baby?” He groans softly as she continues. “Would you be quiet for me? Bite your hand as I made something up to them while I pushed the toy in?” As she says it she pulls her fingers out and quickly presses the head of the toy to his rim, and  _ Christ, _ when he feels it his gasp is so goddamn beautiful. Music to her ears as his hips twitch with need and try to buck down, take it fast. She pins his hips down with her left hand quickly.

“Ah ah ah pretty boy,  _ I’m _ in charge here” and Chris falls back into the bed almost instantly at the unofficial order, panting.

“Now you’ve gone and made me lose my place. You wanna tell me where we were?” She delights in him seeming to wrestle with himself internally for only a brief moment this time. He’s so close to losing it entirely. He stutters,

“The lift. The toy. Engineering” he manages quietly.

“That’s right. Good boy” She rewards him with a slow, relentless push of the toy. He lets out tight moans and cries as he writhes, trying to adjust, trying to both buck down and pull away. When it’s buried to the hilt he goes still, panting. She watches him clench down around the fullness of it and a broken gasp catches in his throat.  _ ‘God he looks so good’.  _ Words come to her easily, pouring out of her mouth with ease.

“There we go. I’d push this into you fast, hard, because now we’re on a time crunch but you don’t mind that, do you baby?” He shakes his head, panting. “Didn’t think so. I’d make you look presentable though as we went up baby, don’t worry. Put you back together just before we got there. Kiss your handsome face, grab your ass one last time as the lift slowed. And then someone would call out as the doors open, all eyes on you as you walked in. Think you could manage it with this buried in you?” She rolls the toy for good measure, and he pants through a keen. When he doesn’t respond she lightly smacks his thigh. “I asked you a question baby”, and rolls the toy in him again.

He trembles just a tad. “God, I’d-I’d try so fuckin’ hard” he manages through half a laugh that speaks volumes about how fast his walls are breaking down. There’s a fragility she can hear in it, that she heard the first time he let her fuck him like this. He’s so close, so  _ achingly _ close to giving in completely, needs just a little more and he’ll let himself fall.

 

She leans in closer, drops her voice an octave. “And how hard would you try when you reached the conn? Would you drop down in it like you always do? Feel it fuck into you  _ just right _ when you hit the chair?” She jabs the head of it into his prostate to add emphasis and he cries out and shakes with it. “God I hope you would, it would feel so good, wouldn’t it baby? I can just see you at at the conn, looking out over all of us, fidgeting, trying not to grind into the chair because it’s just too damn good, too damn big, pressing up into you so goddamn well, and you’re all hot under the collar and just  _ aching _ for it”

He’s full on shuddering against her now, nearly totally caught up in the fantasy, and all at once she feels so  _ powerful.  _ He’s so goddamn close to giving in, to letting himself fly into the metaphorical sun and laugh as he falls, knowing she is the sea beneath him, ready to catch him. God, they’re both shaking when she props the question to him, pumps the toy steadily into him,

 

“God, I wonder if it *vibrates*? Did I tell you in the lift baby? Or are you sat at the conn left wondering, left *waiting*?”

 

And  _ there _ it is, there is where her Icarus falls. His head tosses back and with a pleasure drunk quirk of his lips gasps out a quick  _ ah!, _ takes a few quick breaths at her thrusts as he tries over and over to summon words.

“No-no I, I didn’t even consider it. Didn’t know. I’m just-just at the conn with it in when _ -ah!“  _ and he gasps again at a particularly hard thrust. His hands are clenching and unclenching uselessly in their bindings, pulling at the rope mindlessly in his writhing.

She finishes the thought for him, “when I switch it on?” And he makes another sweet “ah!” and nods once, half grinning. Lord, the mental image is just  _ electrifying. _

“God, do you gasp with it baby? Moan for us all to hear when it goes off right where you need it? How you gonna play that off baby?” She rocks the toy, rolls it in him in not so much a thrust but a grind so the blunt head of it rubs into his prostate mercilessly. He whimpers.

“I-  _ fuck, _ I try to play it off like I’m coughing or something, but god, the look you give me when you turn around and see me cross my legs  _ -fuck- _ knowing what’s really going on, god it fucking  _ haunts _ me Una” he cuts off with a heady cry as her rolling hits him particularly good. A burst of precome leaks from him and smears on his stomach. Una feels herself laugh airily a bit, drunk on the lust, the  _ power. _ She maneuvers the toy, grinds it in him in slow circles as he twists helplessly.

“How does it feel, pressing up into you just like this when it goes off? Where you’re stretched so tight around it?” She traces a finger against his rim where it’s clenched around the toy, earning a whimper. “Is it too much pretty boy?” He shakes his head, stammering.

“No, no  _ fuck _ , too much not enough, you know? Hurts so good, want more-can’t get away” Fuck, the naked honesty of what he just admitted, how raw his voice is, engulfs her in heat. He’s so gone already, so open and pliant for her to make a mess of him. She shakes her head to clear it, shifts her hand so her thumb rests on the little indent at the bottom of the toy, leans in close to him, not wanting to miss a single moment.

“Oh yeah?”, she purrs into his ear as he shivers. “How about now?” And presses her thumb until there’s a tiny  _ click _ and the toy springs to life and vibrates, low and steady where it’s buried to the hilt inside him.

 

She’s glad she had the forethought of pinning his hip down with her other hand, because Chris’s whole body twitches near  _ violently. _ The surprised sharp cry Chris makes ricochets through her as his head throws back, mouth agape. His body moves sinuously against the steady vibrations that are no doubt pressing hard into damn near every sweet spot he has. His dick jumps, shoots precome across his abdomen, so close to coming but just  _ not _ there quite yet. He’s mewling with every twitch of his body, her hand, the toy. It’s too much. It’s not enough. Just how he wants it and God she’s so fucking turned on at the sight alone; vaguely wishes she had had the foresight to record this, to watch again and again. Her right hand lets go of the toy, leaving it pressed deep into him in favor of cupping his cheek.

“How’s it feel baby?” Her left thumb strokes the cut of his hip. “It too much now?” Chris sobs again and Una can just make out the traces of wetness beginning to seep through the blindfold as he shakes his head vehemently.

“Fuck, _ fuck” _ he pants.

She switches to her Command Tone, orders, “Tell me how it feels, Chris” and she sees and  _ feels _ him react to it; eager to please, mindless to anything but her now.

 

_ “Perfect” _ he half sighs, half grunts as his hips roll. “God,  _ so fucking good _ -ah!- fuck,  _ fuck” _ . He’s half grinning as he gasps, and fuck, Una has never seen him like this, rapturous and ruined and he  _ hasn’t even come yet.  _ He looks so content to lay here and sob and cry and twitch and moan for her and she’s so turned on she feels like her head is full of fog. She has to keep going. See how far he’ll take this. How far they’ll both fall.

 

“You think you could handle this in you as we pilot baby? Fly at warp? Take comms and reports with this pressing into you so good?” She reaches back down, swivels the base so it grinds into him and he lets out a long quiet cry as it presses into him. “See baby? How you gonna sit up there at the conn and not moan and beg for it? How you gonna not come in your uniform for everybody to see?” She leans in and purrs into his ear. “Or do you  _ want _ them to see?”

He shakes his head again and his words come out strangled. “No, no, I want-fuck- I’d cross my legs and just let it press into me and _ -fuck” _ he cuts off at her shifting the toy out just a tad to fuck it back in, the head shoving against his prostate. Another jet of precome seeps from his dick.  _ “Christ that’s so fucking good” _ he moans as he writhes with it. She takes up the torch while he tries to remember how words work, teasing him,

“You’d just let it fuck you like this? Grind into it while on the conn, cross your legs, hoping nobody sees you trying not to touch yourself? You think you can come just from this baby?” She asks, and Chris nods, half laughing, pants,

“I’m pretty fuckin close as is, you think I could last two hours like this?” And something in her *flares* at that, and her voice drops low and dangerous as she leans in close to murmur

“And you think you can come without my permission and get away with it? You think I won’t know the  _ second _ you come on the conn, in your pants, trying to keep quiet? That I won’t turn around and  _ punish you _ then and there, no matter who sees?” And she feels him shiver and gasp with her words and she keeps going, letting the heat of the moment consume her. “You think I’ll take pity on you? Let you come like that, switch off the toy for you and we go back to work? Think you decide when playtime’s over? Oh  _ no, _ baby boy”

She shifts back on her haunches as she fucks him with the toy in earnest, pulling out and fucking back into him with an irregular tempo, keeping him off his rhythm and  _ just  _ shy of being able to come as a result. And he moans like a virgin in a holo porn, wraps his legs around her as best he can, mewls with it, begs for it, and she’s fully lost, too far gone and taken with the idea of punishing him to give him mercy.

“No, I think I’d keep that toy right where it is, how it is. You think I wouldn’t punish you right there on the bridge? You came without permission, and in  _ your uniform _ no less. What do you think your punishment should be, hm? Bent over my knee in front of everyone, toy fucking into you harder with every hit?” She shoves the toy in suddenly, rocks it into his prostate as she poses the last question, and he moans high in his throat, gasps out  _ ‘yes yes yes’, _ so far gone and lost in the fantasy he has no place for shame anymore.

“And you just have to lay across my lap and take it. Shaking and crying and begging because it’s too much, you’re too sensitive, you can’t handle it. Maybe I’d take pity on you. Or would you rather I didn’t? You want me to  _ really _ punish you, don’t you?” She gasps out, and he nods and mouths the affirmations he can’t bring himself to say, lungs too strained for air and head too cloudy to voice.

“Of course you do. I could pull you over to the conn by your hair as I sit in it and you would be  _ begging _ to eat me out, get me off, apologize, wouldn’t you baby? And I’d let you. I’d make a mess of you, hands in your hair, legs around your head. Moan and dirty talk you through it while everyone watches so they know how good you are. I’d make you sit up on your knees so the toy grinds at the heel of your boots as you eat me out” she pauses for just a beat, let’s the suspense hang in the air, drops her an octave. “And maybe, if you’re being  _ very good _ for me,” she pushes the button at the bottom again, just once, and he  _ wails _ as the toy pressing right up into his prostate speeds. He’s so close, he’s been close for so long, but he’s waiting for it, for  _ her, _ for those precious words he just  _ needs _ before he can come. He’s been so good for her. Taking it all so sweetly, opening up for her. _ ‘He deserves his reward’  _ she decides, and goes in for the kill.

“And when I think you’ve done good I’ll drag you up into my lap by the hair baby boy. Let everyone see how good you are for me, how handsome you are, how desperate you are to come for me again. Pull you up nice and close and grab that gorgeous ass of yours, tug on your hair, grab you through your pants, whisper all the things you wanna hear so nobody can hear it but us”

She rocks the toy in him as she gets close to his ear,

 

_ “Good boy. Come for me” _ and then  _ shoves _ the toy into him hard one more time, curved up right into his prostate.

 

Chris doesn’t disappoint; his entire spine goes rigid and inverts off the bed in a flash. His throat contracts as his head throws back and his jaw drops open in a near silent scream, only thin breath and the bare traces of his voice within it as he comes untouched at her command. His thighs clamp down on her hips like a paradoxical vice; pulling her closer but trembling like they wanna fall open for her, let her pillage him further however she pleases. He shakes and strains in the bonds on his wrists as he comes, through wave after wave as the vibrator terrorizing his prostate seems to bleed him dry, come coating and crossing his chest, stomach, even his neck. The sight alone is gonna fuel her fantasies for _ weeks.  _ As he starts to come down she watches the streaks of come cool and dribble and cross and not for the first time wonders what he would look like bound up with rope criss crossing all over his body; Intricate knots winding tightly across supple skin and hard muscle.

 

She lets go of the still buzzing toy as she rocks forward to undo his wrist restraints, made just a tad harder by his constant twitches and panting chest. Once freed, she takes her time rubbing at the places the rope was once wound around him; squeezing his fingers, rolling her thumbs into the skin, making sure blood flow is satisfactory and also, selfishly, watch how he copes with coming down while still clenched around the toy.

He’s still twitching, whimpering low in his throat, dick flagging where it’s laying spent on his stomach, but so clearly  _ loving it _ all the same. That observation is only proven further when she gently removes the blindfold and watches his eyes flicker open. Blue eyes, glazed over and hazy in an overstimulated pleasure drunk stupor. They flicker over her form to settle on her face, in her eyes, and the slow blissed out smile that stretches across his face when he sees her? It makes something warm and painfully  _ soft  _ unfurl in her chest and she can’t stop herself from leaning down, kissing him over and over, whispering between kisses all the praise she can think to give him.

“You did so well I’m so fucking proud of you. You let me do so many new things to you. So open, so loving. You’re so good for me baby” and she’s rubbing his arms and pressing herself into his chest even when she  _ knows  _ it’ll just make a mess and make both of them cringe when they clean up, but she doesn’t care couldn’t bring herself to. And he’s wrapping her up in his arms, holding her so tight and gentle against him. And then his arms tighten just a fraction and she’s suddenly  _ flipped,  _ and she’s pinned under him like he wasn’t just screaming for her a few minutes prior. And the kiss is broken and she’s goes to look up at him but he’s already dived into her neck, pressing grateful kisses into her neck, hands sliding up her thighs, over her ribs, and before she can stop herself she’s giggling and laughing at his ministrations. He’s always been an appreciative lover, always returned her kisses tenfold during aftercare. Always jumping at the chance to return all the affection she gives to him.

He kisses her collarbones, murmurs words she can’t hear as his fingers glide up her thighs. Mutters a much more audible curse when he feels how wet she is, how it’s coated her inner thighs. His fingers part her folds with ease and she manages to huff out a laugh before it turns into a moan at two fingers pushing into her. He kisses down her sternum and shoulders his way between her thighs and his fingers curl just as he’s pressing his lips to her clit and she knows she won’t last long. He swipes at her clit with his tongue, pistons his fingers as hers thread through his hair and when her thighs wrap around his head he  _ moans _ against her and she’s pushed even closer. God does he  _ love _ going down on her, feeling her legs shake around his head. It’s barely a minute of him tongue fucking her before her grip tightens and she’s gasping his name and pulling on his hair and he fucks her through it, moaning into her and curling his fingers until she relaxes around him, tugs on his hair in the way that says “come up here and kiss me” and he does just that. Lays gently on her as he lets her taste herself on his lips, lets her wind her legs around him, ankles crossed over his ass and-wait.

 

_ ‘Oh Fuck, the goddamn vibrator’ _

 

She pulls away from the kiss abruptly and ignores his concerned noise of protest. She half scrambled as she tries to get up but he’s blocking her and looking down at her like she’s lost her mind, eyes still hazy and blown out.

“Chris Why didn’t you say something?!” She asks him, bewildered.

He doesn’t seem to follow, until she squeezes her legs around him and his hips jerk and his face twitches.

“Una” he breaths, half laughing even as his thighs shake and his flush deepens. He shifts his arm and she reaches up past him and switches it off, Chris sighing into her clavicle. She can feel his muscles relax under where her legs bracket his sides. Shit, he’s been so tense that whole time. How could she have forgotten?

“You really think I minded, given the circumstances?” He murmurs into her neck as she gently pulls the toy free, tossing it somewhere to the side of them. She grunts in response; he really should have said something. He picks his head up and gently grabs her chin to turn her head to look her in the eyes. And shit, he looks downright  _ euphoric. _ Eyes half lidded and still slightly glazed, persistent fucked out grin on his face, looking at her like he’s trying to tell her without words how much he  _ didn’t mind. _ It works to soothe her over and they both move in at the same time to press their lips back together in a short, perfunctory kiss.

They both fall back onto the bed gently, relaxing in the haze and each other’s arms. Chris takes gentle breaths against her neck, his hand stroking her ribs, and hers are in his hair, on his neck, stroking with the same fondness. A companionable silence falls over them. Until Chris mutters something into the crook of her neck and she asks softly for him to repeat himself.

He pulls his head free from her neck, lays it on her chest. More telling is the fact that his hand has stopped its movement, and it’s at that that he has her undivided attention.

He sighs a soft breath. “So you-“ he cuts himself off. Shifts his face against her. Tries again. “You’re not like, weirded out that I was into that? Like, you’re not thinking of transferring to another ship? Or like, considering reporting me to starfleet for unethical conduct or anything?” He half laughs at the last one, but she can hear the genuine worry in his voice under it. Hear the vulnerability he feels.

_ ‘He’s probably never opened up like this to anyone besides me and Phil’ _ she realizes.  _ ‘This is a whole, big, scary ballpark he’s never been in before’ _

She scoffs lightly, not unkindly. “Like hell I’m transferring off. You think I’m gonna miss out on sending you up to the ready room with a toy on beta shift after I  _ just  _ find out that I can? Honey I know I’m not Captain but I’m not stupid” She knows he’s soothed when he laughs lightly into her neck, but she smooches the top of his head anyways. “Besides baby, I’d bet everything I have that you’re not even close to the first person who’s wanted to do some decidedly ‘Not Safe For Starfleet’ things on the conn”. He laughs harder, his raspy giggles music to her ears.

She puts a hand under his chin, forces him to look up at her, see the sheer  _ fondness  _ she knows is plain across her face. “Chris, baby, I’m just as into all this as you are. I’m following you to the ends of the universe whether you want me to or not. So is Phil. We go down we go down together”. That seems to dispel the last of his worry, and he surges forward and kisses her lips again, sighing into them. When they part, he smiles softly before scoffing, shaking his head.

“I have no idea how the hell either of us are gonna be able to go to shift in-“ he looks, checks the time on the wall. “Seven hours, shit.”

She laughs, shifts over so they can lay down next to each other. They’ll shower in the morning-even if she knows they’ll both groan at waking up all gross.

“God only knows Chris” she says lightly as they kick the covers down, shuffle in and curl up close.

 

“God only knows”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 'I have finals next week' I whisper to myself. 'I have multi chaps and other fics to write' I cry. 'I have other things besides PWP to post' I yell into the sky. Yet here we are. Hope y'all enjoyed, I'm gonna go suffer through homework now. Please drop a comment screaming @me if you enjoyed, they make me grin and flail like a fool.


End file.
